The Killer
by KawaiiChick8
Summary: In the land of Athens, there's a suspicious serial killer on the loose. The murders always take place one week after another, and the body found in their bed. There's one thing that no one except for the straight A student Annabeth Chase notices- the victims are always beautiful young teenagers her age. What happens when she's the next victim?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was reading a letter when it happened. He jumped into her room through the window.

He seemed to be quite experienced, for he quickly and quietly got to her and covered her mouth before she could scream.

She had terrified eyes, which examined the bandit in front of her. He was wearing all black, and a cloth to cover the bottom half of his face to conceal his identity with a sword on his belt. Somehow, his hair was an even darker raven than his clothes, and she was unable to make out the color of his eyes in the light.

"Shhh. I won't harm you- if you're the one for me." The girl made muffled sounds under his hand, when he pulled his sword out of it's sheath, and held it to her neck. "If you bite me, I'll slit your throat."

When the girl tried to move, her body refused to listen to her. She was frozen in shock, eyes wide.

The man in front of her merely chuckled. "Are those supposed to be puppydog eyes?" Her eyes started to glisten with tears.

_I am going to die_, she thought. The man frowned, evaluating the girl. "No, most definitely not the one for me."

He appeared to be smiling, though one could not be sure, for his mouth was concealed thanks to the cloth over it. "As my tradition, I shall show you the face of your killer." The girl's heart was racing faster than a racehorse. He shook his head, the cloth dropping down and drooping around his neck. If the girl could, her jaw would have dropped.

The man- no, not a man. He was a teenager her age with a face so handsome any girl would be swooning. Yet, he did seem to have a much more mature aura around him than any of the hormonal males her age.

The corner of his mouth curled upwards into a smirk, making it obvious that he knows that she thinks he's attractive. That smirk quickly faded when he said, "I hope you enjoy what you see, for it will be the last." Before the girl could react, he pressed the sharp blade into the girl's soft skin.

She fell limp in his arms.

The shine left her eyes, and he placed the girl in her bed, not even attempting to hide the gash.

As the boy was making his getaway perched on the dead girl's window, he whispers, "I'm sorry." He then pauses, but adds, "But at the same time, I'm not," and disappears in the night.

* * *

**AN: Hi! I'm a new fanfic writer and really hope that you'll like this story. Not sure how frequently I'll be updating but I'll try my best to keep updating as much as possible. Also, don't expect the chapters to always be this short, I just couldn't think of anything else to put in the prologue, because these shouldn't be too long in my opinion, just give you an idea of what the story might include. Hope you enjoy, Thanks!**

**~KawaiiChick**


	2. Chapter 1

When I got to school that day, I found out the news.

Kara Lee was found dead in the morning, her throat slashed two inches deep. She was the third in the past few weeks. I found it quite sad, considering Kara was one of the few girls that I had a neutral relationship with. But we weren't friends. I didn't have many of those.

No one paid much attention to the wealthy girl in the room, studying. I didn't exactly mind it, but it would've been fun to have someone to mess around with.

Most people knew to ignore me, considering my wealth compared to most others' in the school, my mom being the, well, _queen _of Athens itself. In fact, she is such a great ruler that they _renamed _the entire kingdom after her. Many people expect me to follow in her footsteps. I've heard what people have said. Respected not befriended.

Oh, and you can't forget the fact that I knew how to use a knife. And I was not afraid to use it.

I might have blonde hair and princess curls, but my sharp features and stormy gray eyes would catch you off guard. Sometimes people freeze when they look me in the eye.

Do I really blame them, though? After what's happened before?

* * *

Perk of being ignored: No one questions you about anything. Not a single person even glanced over at me analyzing at the past three weeks' Newspapers. I mean, from first glance it sounds pretty sad, but considering I don't really care, it doesn't mean much.

But… If I think about it so much, do I really not?

Off topic. Anyways, after staring at the papers without really reading them, I start paying attention. It's funny how easily things come to me when I think.

I realize people are blind.

If you clearly look at the papers, it's clear that there's a pattern. They're all females, all my age, and all pretty. It takes anyone with a brain to realize it. Everyone's just blind to the fact that "Oh, Athena will take care of it! It doesn't matter that there is a serial killer on the loose. She'll save us all. I won't even glance at this week's papers because she'll take care of us." That and "Oh my gods there's a KILLER ON THE LOOSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE."

Sometimes I wonder how someone so intelligent as my Mother would have such idiotic followers. Or maybe it's so simple that they're looking at one part of a painting. Everyone thinks differently. Some people think so complex that they miss everything obvious, some think so simple that they get a conclusion before actually doing anything.

I came to the conclusion that I'm going to keep this information to myself, because someone in government business has to have noticed this. My Mother should have gotten this pattern by now.

So why aren't they doing anything?

"Class, take your seats."

* * *

**After School**

Now that I know the pattern, I'm extra careful walking home. I don't think I'm pretty or anything, but better safe than sorry.

Even my older brother Malcolm noticed, because he started keeping an eye on me and occasionally walking with me. We have a way of communicating without talking, so he was aware that I knew. He's the closest thing I have to a friend, really.

Sometimes I think that's another reason why people think I'm unapproachable. My only friend is my brother who, coincidentally, thinks the exact same way as me and Mother, except he's just a little more outgoing than me.

"So, Annabeth, how was school?" Malcolm asked.

"Same as always, you know."

He shook his head. "Why do I even bother asking?"

I chuckle. "It's your routine. Mine is saying 'Same as always.'"

"What is it with you being the same all the time?"

I didn't respond. When we made it to the house, he left to go do some errands. I answered his question when he wasn't within earshot.

"Because no one's around to change me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~KawaiiChick**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*One week later*

Annabeth's POV

It's getting around the time again. The time of the murder.

I was thinking of telling some of my "friends" about it, but anyone who was worth telling was occupied for the past few days. All of them have a boyfriend or had to do something immediately after school.

Eh, what can I say. My friends never have time for me.

I just have to hope to the gods above that none of them are the victim, or I'm wrong about my assumptions.

* * *

Malcolm was even more protective walking home today. He said, no, demanded that I was going to go to the local shop and buy food with him. Not that I'm complaining. I don't want to be home alone.

At the store, he didn't let anyone approach me. At all. He's one of the few brothers that actually cares what happens to his siblings.

Well, _he_ had an impact on Malcolm's actions. _He's_ why I'm so unapproachable.

Betrayal… It's a terrible thing. It changes everyone.

Then again, I guess I'm thankful to him in one way. He proved that Malcolm cared for me by doing everything he did.

I'm good at getting off topic.

After finishing up and buying the groceries, it's near dusk. My brother had to go and give Mom something, because she forgot it at home. I ensured him that I'll be safe, as I had a room on the second floor, and I had to get started on a paper for school. He reluctantly left, and I started on my homework after I closed all windows and doors, strapping my knife to my belt.

Halfway through the paper, I went downstairs to get some water. When I got back to my room, I dropped my glass.

A man was standing opposite me, cloth covering everything below his eyes and his hands on a blade, leaning against the wall.

* * *

I didn't waste a second before my instincts kicked in. Unsheathing my knife, I charged at him.

He had lightning fast reflexes, and defended himself with skill rivalling the best of soldiers, maybe even better. For every attack I carried out, he had the perfect answer. It wasn't long before I was the defender.

He swiftly unarmed me before I could react, and I was panting against the sharp edge of his sword. I glanced up at him, his eyes glinting with satisfaction. "Are you done?" We made eye contact, and I glared at him.

He wasn't even fazed. I wasn't going to win a one on one fight with him, even if I got my knife back, and Malcolm wasn't going to be home for another hour or so.

I closed my eyes. "Just kill me already."

He chuckled underneath the black cloth. "Nah, I already like you better than the others."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about my very random updating "schedule." I've been kind of busy and was kind of desperate to upload a chapter, so sorry if this is rushed (which it is. Don't lie.)**

**-KawaiiChick**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

"I already like you better than the others."

When he said that, I'm sure my reaction was priceless.

Blinking a couple times, I said, "Is this… some sort… of joke…?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

I didn't understand. This _killer_ in front of me is _not _doing the kill part of killer.

I was at a loss of words, to say the least. "Do you know who I am?"

He replies without a beat. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Athena, next in line to be queen of Athens."

I was silent for a good dozen seconds. "I think I deserve an explanation."

He merely laughed. "You say you deserve something, yet you're the one with the sharp edge of a sword in front of your pretty face. You don't _deserve_ anything. You just _want_ to know why I'm here, and why I killed those three other girls but I'm not killing you."

Anyone who knew me would laugh. Daughter of Athena, soon to be queen of Athens, has her jaw dropped in front of an assassin. "You…"

"Have succeeded in making the infamous prodigy Annabeth Chase speechless," he finished. "Was that what you were going to say?"

I glared enough to paralyze everyone from a mile's distance, but all I got from him was an aura of silliness and amusement. Gods, he's so different from everyone I know. And not necessarily in a good way.

I already hate him. Gods, I hate him. No one will understand how much I wanted to stab him a million times over in that moment. I was the most vulnerable I've ever been, and this idiot was _mocking_ me. I've never been more defeated in my entire lifetime, though I couldn't really say much, considering where I come from.

"I see that look in your eyes, Chase," he said. "It's determination and hatred, isn't it?"

I hate how well he reads me.

"I wonder how you got to be like this," he muses.

My blood was boiling. "Like what?"

"Angry at everything and everyone that don't know you well."

I blinked again. "Huh?"

"Call me a stalker, because I probably am one. You hardly ever leave the house other than to go to school. Let's not forget that you have no close friends other than your brother, disliking males in particular."

I hate he notices these things when no one else does.

"Tell me, and I'll go," he promises. "And don't lie. I can tell when you do."

I sigh. "You're telling the truth?"

The murderer nods. "Yes, I am." After a pause, he adds, "Well, that and you cannot tell anyone that I was here. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but I want to know why."

"You're not going to get the 'why' now, but if you tell anyone I swear on the River Styx that I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Get talking and I'll leave."

I exhaled. "I… I don't remember becoming like this in the first place."

"That is most definitely a lie."

"How in the world can you tell?"

"I have my sources."

I absolutely loathed him. I spoke slowly. "My father. He's the reason why I hate men." I turned to my desk, a small envelope in the corner. "He left a note, saying to my Mother that he met another woman, who he really loved." I breathed deeply. "What makes it worse is that he married and had twins the same year he left, so obviously he'd been cheating for much longer my Mother had anticipated."

He lowered his blade and walked towards the window.

"You're not telling me about everything," he said cooly. "I expect to know everything in the future, but for now, this is enough."

I wanted to kill him.

But if I did, why did I ask: "What's your name?"

He just replied with, "Call me PJ."

* * *

Malcolm came back a few minutes later. PJ had taken up a lot of my studying time without me knowing.

"Hey, Annabeth, you doing okay? Did anything come up?"

I looked back at my brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened at all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far!**

**~KawaiiChick**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth's POV

I was going crazy, and it wasn't an exaggeration.

I wanted answers.

Whenever I am unable to answer a math or science question, my ADHD acts up (which I may have forgotten to mention beforehand). I start to twitch and my legs can't stop bobbing up and down- not that they don't do that anyways. At that point I start to get distracted by the ADHD and over think the question even more than I when I started. When PJ left, I started to shake so badly Malcolm had a doctor come over and check if I was okay. Physically, I was as healthy as you could possibly be. I wasn't so sure you could say the same for my mental health.

I was a _mess._

I made up infinite amounts of questions that involved that night, which only added to my anxiety. The more questions I had, the worse the shaking got.

And it most certainly did not help that I didn't sleep that day.

I spent hours pondering about him, and when I saw the first light of dawn, I knew that the next 24 hours was going to be like a day in Tartarus.

Right when I saw that it was morning, I bolted out of bed, got dressed and didn't even get breakfast. I wasn't hungry. Most of the people at school were relieved that they were healthy. Most of the time I would tune them out. I don't like distractions. But this time I let them in. I needed to distract myself.

Some people stared at me like I was possessed. I can't say that I blamed them, because it was _not_ normal for someone to be shaking worse than a chihuahua. Definitely not something you see everyday.

When the teacher finally got to the class, he almost sent me to the main office to get sent home. And then when I found that I couldn't pick up my pen properly, he actually did.

It took a good 30 minutes of explanation to show that it was just my ADHD making me have a really bad day. Then the principal of the school, Mr. Dionysus, made me go home. He said that I wouldn't have been productive at all during the day, but everyone in the school knew that he just hated kids. The less of them, the better.

Great day, wasn't it?

On the walk home, more people stared. On my route home, people knew my face. They probably thought it was completely absurd that Annabeth Chase, Athena Minerva's daughter, was going home early from a school day. Everyone knew that I wouldn't miss a day of school for the world, which was very true. They had to actually drag me out of the school and lock the doors in order to get me to go home.

I stopped by the library to get some books, because I had no homework to do. I figured that I was just going to get home and read. It helps clear my head.

When I got home with 5 books in hand, I sat on my desk in my room and began to read.

After a couple of hours, I started to feel a little dizzy. _Maybe it's time for some sleep._ When I got up, I didn't realize that I started to breathe very deeply.

Then, I collapsed.

* * *

When I woke up on my bed, it was late afternoon. How long was I sleeping?

"About time, Sleeping Beauty."

I flew up and saw him there, flipping through one of my books. "Y-You…"

In that instant, I felt nauseous again and sunk back down into my bed.

Wait, my bed?

PJ laughed. "Surprised to see me?" If I had the energy, I was going to get up, slap him, and tell him to get the hell out of my house. I'm sure my facial expression showed that. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I just simply picked you up and put you on your bed."

"Why are you here?" My voice was scratchy. God, today was a mess.

"I was watching over you today, and found that you were very shaken up after yesterday. I knew you didn't sleep last night because you had the worst bags under your eyes, and it was easy to find out you didn't have breakfast. You left your house at least 30 minutes before you usually do, and your stomach was practically screaming at you the entire time you were walking home. I have no idea how you didn't notice."

As if on queue, my stomach growled. I bit my lip. I knew I didn't have all that much energy, so if I got up, I would just collapse.

PJ sighed and handed me a cookie. A blue cookie. Immediately thinking that it was poisoned, I shove it back at him and tried to get off my bed.

Looking bored, he blocked my way off my bed. "Chase, it's food dye. It's also the best cookie you'll ever try in your life, so I'd suggest eating it."

"I don't trust you."

PJ seemed to smirk under the black cloth hiding his identity. "I think it would be in your best interests, but if you insist you can continue on into your kitchen if you can make it that far. I won't force you," he said, breaking off a piece of the cookie and offering it to me. "This is your last chance, Chase."

I reluctantly took the it and took a small bite.

My eyes widened. "What kind of magic was this made with?"

His eyes shone with happiness when I said that. In that moment, he didn't seem like a suspicious person who murdered three innocent girls. He seemed like a normal guy. "My mom made it, so I suppose she's magic, then?"

"Why's it blue?"

"It's my favorite color."

"Your mom dyes the entire batch of cookies blue?"

"Yeah."

"Seems like you're a Momma's boy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily." As I finished up my piece of the cookie, I stared at the other half in PJ's hand. I didn't eat any food since the day before's dinner, so I was- to say the least- very very hungry.

"If I give you the second half of this cookie, you'll owe me a favor." I immediately reached out for the cookie, and then he said, "Great! Now, you have to go out after your curfew with me this weekend!"

I almost choked.

**So... hi there?**

**Sorry if you really liked this story and wanted an update. I got distracted with everything happening around me (video games in particular) and had almost forgotten about this story. I've come back, and I'll definitely try to get an update out soon. Things have gotten quite busy around me lately.**

**Sorry again... There's no excuse for 6 months, but hey, at least I'm here, right?**

**~KawaiiChick**


End file.
